


Juarez the Wanderer

by AwesmeAustin



Series: Juarez the Wanderer [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesmeAustin/pseuds/AwesmeAustin
Summary: The misadventures of the Hunter Juarez, his Ghost Luna, and the many people they meet on their journeys through the solar system.
Series: Juarez the Wanderer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Hot Day in Red Rock

**Chapter 1: A Hot Day in Red Rock**

Amidst the unending sands of the Mojave Dead Zone, there lay a canyon. The walls of this canyon were scorched red from the unending sunlight, with many nooks and crannies allowing for this canyon to be a perfect shield for settlers to hide from Fallen raiding parties.

The people that have come to find this canyon home have given it the rather creative name of Red Rock.

Atop this canyon, two beings observed the denizens of the canyon. One was a humanoid male covered head to toe in grayish body armor. On his back, he wore a cerulean blue hooded cape that flowed with the wind. There was a wolf pattern haphazardly sewed onto the cape’s back. In his hand, he held a scoped lever-action rifle, which he was using to overlook Red Rock.

Next to the armored human floated an orb with an unblinking blue eye. Appearance-wise, the orb looked like if you took Earth’s moon and a rubik’s cube, smashed them together with a hammer, then slapped a robotic eye into the middle of it.

The silence between the duo was halted when the orb piped up.

>>Look, you can’t be serious...

“You’re right, Luna. I'm not Serious. We both know I go by Juarez.”

>>Oh, can it, jackass. The bounty specified to bring in our target alive this time. Not everyone is immortal like you!

“Okay I admit, the last job was a fluke, and I’ll do my best to not put a bullet in his chest this time.”

>>Yeah yeah, and your ‘fluke’ caused us to lose out on a big Glimmer payout. Even Guardians need to eat, Juarez.

“Okay, whatever, mom.”

>>Keep this attitude up, and I’m taking away your rez privileges for a week, buster!

“Fine fine, you win. No shooting at the target this time. But can you blame me for not taking any chances? You know what this guy’s capable of.”

>>Indeed. Marco Zephyr. Wanted for murder, arson, thievery, and not showing up to his daughter’s birthday party.

“Seriously, who the hell does that?? She just wanted to see her dad, dude...”

>>Such a horrible little man…

“Well, it seems our stinky little dreg of a man has decided to get himself a drink at the local watering hole.”

>>You got a plan, Juarez?

“You kidding me? Of course not! Now watch this!” Juarez said as he triumply stood up and majestically leapt off of the cliff. The sun briefly illuminated off of the Hunter’s visor, before he quickly plummeted down towards the town of Red Rock.

Juarez’s Ghost, Luna, could only look on in abject acceptance that this was going to be one of _those_ missions for her. Luna lazily floated down into the canyon towards where she had projected Juarez’s corpse to land. She watched as Juarez’s dead body landed on a rock, then bounced forward, coming to rest atop a water barrel which was shattered by the force of Juarez’s behind landing atop it.

>>Heh. Good one, kiddo." Luna said to herself as she floated over to Juarez’s corpse, gave him a scan-over, and prepared for resurrection.

Many times has Luna pondered exactly how rezzing works. The whole process comes as naturally to her as breathing does for carbon-based lifeforms, but Luna could never discern how the process is done.

There are many theories on how rezzing works of course. Especially from those in the Future War Cult back in the City. Is Luna channeling the Light into her Guardian's body to jump-start the failed body parts like a weird, Light-based defibrillator? Is she taking an alive Juarez from another timeline and bringing him to her timeline? Or maybe Luna’s Light quickly clones Juarez and gives him the memories of his previous lif- oh hey, he’s alive again.

Juarez quickly stood up, brushed himself off, and picked a few splinters out of his armor before looking at his Ghost. Even with the helmet on, Luna could tell that Juarez had a massive grin on his face.

“So Luna, how was my landing?”

>>Oh, absolutely stunning, 10 out of 10, now let’s get a move on.

“Right. We’ve got a party pooper to pluck.” Juarez said as he flipped his hood down, removed his helmet and tossing it aside, and walked towards the Red Rock Tavern. Luna sighed and collected the helmet Juarez tossed to the ground.

Here's hoping this simple bounty hunting job goes according to the plan that Juarez doesn't have!

**Chapter 1: END**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weirdos Walk Into A Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day in the town of Red Rock. Was being the key word, for 'Normal' is not a term thrown around when the Juarez the rogue Guardian enters a town.

Normally, the Red Rock Tavern serves as a rest stop for travelers moving through the Mojave Dead Zone to Old Los Angeles. 'Course, nothing stays normal forever. 

Sometimes, the people you care about move on to greener pastures. 

Sometimes, Fallen raids raze your town and kill everyone you’ve ever known and loved. 

_And sometimes_ , that semblance of normalcy goes away with two absolute weirdos entering your tavern and getting into a heated debate about whether an Ahamkara could wish more Ahamkaras into existence. 

The first weirdo was a shorter middle-aged Awoken male wearing something that made him look like he was returning from a New Year’s Eve party. The Awoken man had purple skin, slick-back white hair, and a pencil-thin moustache. The man entered the tavern in a hurry, sat down at the bar, and asked for the strongest drink the bartender had. The bartender obliged and slid an Eliksni Eviscorator towards the gentleman. The Awoken man downed that drink like an Ishtar Academy researcher on Spring Break.

The bartender put down the empty glass he was cleaning and looked at the man with a twinge of concern.

“Scuse me, partner,” The bartender said. “Might not be my place to ask, but what’s got'cha brain up in a warp spasm?”

“O-oh no, it’s fine.” the Awoken man replied. “It’s just, I uh, maaaaay or may not have skipped town on the day of my daughter’s birthday party.”

Judgmentally, the bartender stared at the man for one moment too long.

“I see. And pray tell, why would you do such a heinous act?” the bartender asked.

“O-oh, it was nothing personal, or anything. I-I just have business to take care of in the City. You understand right, sir?”

“Yeah, I feel that.” The bartender said, not understanding that at all. “But that can’t be what’s got’cha all jumpy, right?”

“Weeeeell, I have reason to believe that my daughter has taken some… rather drastic steps to ensure I attend her birthday party.”

“Oh, really? What kinda drastic steps?”

“YO BARTENDER, I’LL TAKE YOUR FINEST STRAWBERRY DAIQUIRI!” a voice rang out from outside the tavern.

Kicking open the swinging doors hard enough to free the doors from their hinges, there stood a tall, dark, and handsome human male wearing grayish body armor and a cerulean blue cape. He had short, messy black hair with bangs that sat just above his sharp hazel eyes. Holstered to his hip was a dark blue cannon that has undoubtedly seen more than its fair share of battles. 

Despite all signs about this man pointing to him being an unstoppable force of the Light that is not to be trifled with, his face told another story. It told the story of a man who knew that he was the life of the party and that he enjoyed every second of it. Although, his mischievous grin hinted that he was here for more than just the alcohol.

In other words, he was a Guardian through and through.

“Well well, I don’t usually get the honor of hosting a Lightbringer in my establishment.” The bartender said, seemingly too star-struck to notice that his tavern’s front doors have been punted in half by the Hunter. The Awoken man quickly turned away from the Guardian and stared forward just like how a Hive Thrall would look upon an oncoming train.

“Now, about that strawberry daiquiri...” the Guardian inquired.

“A-ah right, you got it, boss.” the bartender replied back, who got to work preparing the Guardian’s drink.

The Awoken man could hear the Guardian get closer with every floorboard creak that signaled his approach towards him. The man turned around to look at the Guardian, only to find that he was nowhere in sight. 

Thank the Traveler! Marco Zephyr would not be caught by the infamous Guardian bounty hunter, Juarez, on this day!

Yeah, in your dreams, buddy. Marco looked over and nearly fell over to find Juarez sitting next to him at the bar, sipping a strawberry daiquiri. Now, maybe it was the Eliksni Eviscerator talking (it was), but maybe Juarez was just here for a drink, and Marco could slip away into the desert once he finished his sad excuse for a drink and paid. Yes! What a foolproof plan that cannot possibly fail!

“So,” Juarez said towards Marco. “What brings you to these parts, Mr. uuuuuuuh...”

“Z-Zarco! Zarco Mephyr, Mr. Guardian Man!” Marco replied. Perfect, outstanding, and amazing fake name, there, pal.

“Heh, please. Mr. Guardian Man was my father. You can call me Juarez.” Bold move from Juarez, not even bothering with a fake name.

“So lemme ask ya something, Zarco.” Juarez continued. “What do you know about ahamkaras?” 

  
“A-are you talking about those shapeshifting space dragon genie thingies?” Marco asked. 

“Yeah, those guys. What’re the chances that someone could walk up to ‘em and wish for more ahamkaras?”

“Wait, what” Marco said, genuinely taken aback. “Why in the name of the Traveler would you want to do that?”

“Well, ahamkaras dole out 3 wishes as thanks for freeing them from their Space Magic prison, right? So logically, wouldn’t it be possible to use your 3 wishes to summon more ahamkaras, thus giving yourself infinite wishes?”

A voice rang out solely within the confines of Juarez’s head.

>>That’s from a pre-Golden Age story about a mythical Djinn, you dumbass.

Maybe so, Luna, but Juarez’s reasoning seems to have at least gotten Marco pondering this question. The two men at the bar sat there in silence for but a few moments too long, before Marco finally piped up.

“Heh, it sounds like you’ve got quite the inquisitive mind, my friend. I’d love to talk with you more, but I’m afraid I must be going” Marco said, turning away from Juarez and beginning to stand from his stool.

Suddenly, Marco tensed up as he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder from behind.

“Now hold up there, Zarco.” Juarez said, tightening his grip on his mark’s shoulder ever so slightly. “One more question before I get outta your hair.” 

Any hints of goofiness that purveyed Juarez’s being suddenly evaporated. “Does the name ‘Marco Zephyr’ ring a bell?”

Marco’s eyes dilated in fear. All he could do was play cool and bluff his way out of this bar.

“W-what are you on about? Who in the hell is Marco Zephyr!?” Marco Zephyr asked.

“Oh, just an acquaintance of mine who happened to be skipping town. Was hoping to get a drink with him before we parted ways.” Marco could feel the gaze of the gunslinger Juarez piercing directly through his very soul. 

The moments seemed to drip by with each passing second feeling like it lasted from the first gravitational singularity that gave rise to the big bang to the eventual heat death of the universe.

Suddenly, Juarez’s grip loosened, and he gave Marco 2 light pats on the back.

“But hey such is life, right, partner?” Juarez said with that usual jovial tune of his. “Lemme know if you run into my man Marco, eh, Zarco?”

“Y-yeah, sure thing, Juarez.” Marco said. Juarez turned back towards the bar to finish off the last of his strawberry daiquiri. Marco saw the Guardian’s momentary distraction and the fight-or-flight response that he had been holding in for this entire interaction suddenly took over his entire body. His brain had rewired itself to ensure that every fiber of his very being was being used to escape this bar, this town, and Juarez. 

Running towards the door, Marco loudly bumped into the side of a table. No matter. So long as he could escape the gunslinger’s sight, Marco was in the clear!

Swinging open the non-existent bar doors, Marco found himself face-to-face with a floating snow globe with an eyeball in the middle! 

That’s it! No weird alien rubik's cube were gonna stop Marcos Zephyr from escaping! Marcos instinctively weaved out of the way of the sentient gumball and pulled out a Dark Age pistol that he had concealed for a moment such as this! This is what you get for interfering, you funny looking soccer ball!

**_Crak-ow!_ **

And so it was that the residents of Red Rock convened in the town square to see what the discharging of a firearm meant for their fair city.

**Chapter 2: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this latest chapter of Juarez's adventures. To be honest, I'm writing this series to get more practice in writing stories. So if you have any ideas or suggestions to help me improve my work, please leave a comment down below to help me make the best story as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, that was the first fic I've ever written. I hope y'all enjoyed it and look forward to more chapters coming up in the future!
> 
> And remember: Stay cool and stay safe!
> 
> -Austin


End file.
